


rebirth

by ElasticElla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We're soulmates Skye.” Raina knows Skye doesn't believe her, but she says it again anyways: “Soulmates.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	rebirth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> a little bonus piece because a) why not and b) have you read this ship before? I think you'll like it ^.^  
> thanks again to jordan for betaing <3

“We're soulmates Skye.” Raina knows Skye doesn't believe her, but she says it again anyways: “Soulmates.” 

Skye scratches her neck, winces, and settles with, “Those aren't real.” 

Raina cocks her head, “I am.” 

.

Raina doesn't bring it up again, and Skye wants to hate her for it. It's exactly the right move, and she doesn't want anything else lending itself to the possibility. She finally goes to see FitzSimmons when her sleeping pattern gets fucked up, fully expecting science to be on her side. 

Only it isn't. 

Jemma excitedly pulls up over a dozen brain holograms, rambling on about activity in different parts, and Skye can't get past two small floating brains before her. The left is before someone met their soulmate, and the right after- she doesn't need to understand Jemma to know it's real.

Skye hates science sometimes.

Fitz asks if she wants her own brain scan to compare, and Skye walks swiftly- certainly not running- out of their lab. Jemma gives her a concerned look over dinner, but neither of them ask about her odd behavior. A tidy little miracle. 

.

The dreams start, and Skye thought she was deeper in denial. 

The dreams aren't supposed to work without acceptance, and she sure as hell doesn't accept the girl in the flower dress. 

Only, Raina's before her, disproving her thoughts. 

“Hi Skye.” 

She doesn't answer, too stubborn. Pretending it's an ordinary dream, Skye tries to wake up. It doesn't work, because she's already used up her daily luck, and she pinches herself over and over. She even walks over to the room's light switch flicking it on and off, but it works. It shouldn't work, she knows that from an old college class, an elective philosophy she mostly took to get in the ta's bed. 

Giving up, she sits on the comfy couch, gaze purposefully away from Raina. The woman doesn't say anything else, and Skye closes her eyes. She loses track of time, and when she opens them again, she's back in the real world. 

She punches her pillow, but it doesn't change anything. She has a soulmate. 

.

“Is it because I'm a woman?” 

Skye isn't sure if it's the directness, or the fact that Raina hasn't spoken to her since a hello in her dreams weeks ago, but something makes her answer. 

“No.” 

Raina doesn't ask why, irritatingly suiting herself to Skye's whims, and Skye isn't going to think about any of this. 

Only she does. Eyes closed, she thinks back to her younger days when she used to dream of her soulmate. A soulmate would mean finally finding family, would mean never being alone again. She may have friends and coworkers now, but her younger self would curse her out. 

When she opens her eyes again, Raina is gone. 

.

None of them know where Raina went, and with a newly found unidentified object, no one else is thinking about it. Skye can't stop, and if it weren't for seeing Raina every time she sleeps, she'd go find her. 

She still doesn't talk to her in the dreams though. Her excuses run flimsier by the night and words age on her tongue. Her thoughts become fanciful, ridiculous in their shared dreams. She finds herself wondering if you can fall in love without knowing someone. 

(But she _does_ know Raina. She knows how she likes to dance around the point, how her words can be both innocent and seductive, how persuasion comes so simply to her. The thoughts make her blush, and she shakes them all away. It's too soon, it's too much.)

.

They meet below the crumbling city, and Skye forgets to ask her what side she's really on. 

Raina doesn't say 'I told you so', but her smile wears it loudly enough. 

Skye takes her hand, and Raina's surprised look is orchestrated, making her huff out a little laugh. “Raina, you were right. Can we go please?” 

“Yes,” Raina purrs, but when they go to leave the earth shifts, closing them in. 

Raina is soothing her panic before she even recognizes the emotion, comforting words she can't yet decipher. The Diviner is floating, and Skye knows she won't be leaving this place the same. She kisses Raina urgently, cupping her face gently. Raina knows her fear, and she knows Raina's emotions almost as well as her own. 

They are one, and a cocoon of clay encircles them together. 

They evolve as one, and are reborn even closer than before.


End file.
